Puppy Dog Eyes
by LoveShipper
Summary: Kuru gets really sick and has to go to a hospital. From Alex's POV


Author's Note: Ok this is kind of a stupid story but I wrote it cause I was in a Kulex mood. It is pointless and random. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

Don't own anybody except the nurses. Don't sue.

I knew that sometimes Fate tests you to make sure that you are strong enough to handle tough times but these past two and a half months have been the hardest I have seen. I always thought that finding out that my biological mom was a Queen of a magic filled kingdom which means I was the next in line for the throne and had magical powers was the toughest thing I would have to go through cause it meant another heap of stress and responsibilities on my already full plate of life.

Although hearing the news from an extremely adorable young man and the fact that the same young man got to practically live in my family's guestroom where I could see and be around him 24\7 cause from the first time I laid eyes on Kuru, I knew that I wanted to get to know this young man further. I am happy to say that I soon realized that Kuru was sweet, caring, sensitive, funny, protective, supportive of me and my dreams and ambitions, soft spoken and generous and everyday, without my knowledge, I fell more in love with Kuru.

I mean why wouldn't I? Kuru was the man of my dreams, the one I prayed to meet one day when I was a child. Too bad it took me a near death experience to admit that to my heart, I always thought that whatever I felt a warm sensation in my tummy when Kuru was near or we were touching each other then "just friends" should have, like Kuru knocking me down by grabbing my waist, standing near to me etc, that it was just a fluke. But it is not a fluke, I was falling in love with Kuru and I am enjoying every moment of it, I worship anytime that Kuru and I are together and put it into my memory.

Fate tested us when one day I woke up to find my poor guy burning up, his checks were almost bright red, and he was coughing really hard, so hard that afterward he would rub his chest cause it hurt to cough. He refused to stay home, I would gladly be his nursemaid and nurse him back to health with a loving and tender touch, so with a bottle of water and some cough drops we went to coughed all through history class and the classes afterwards, it went from a persistant, rough cough to a cough that left him almost breathless.

Things got worse fast when after a cough in biology, Kuru was gasping for breath. Even a gentle pat on the back couldn't get him to breath and he was holding onto the table as he struggled to catch his breath. His olive skin was turning red and his beautiful brown eyes were wide as he was freaking out about not being able to breathe. Thank God for Amanda and JP cause while I focused all my time on my sweetie, JP called 9-1-1 and Amanda called mum and dad to inform them that we were taking Kuru to the hospital.

I rode the hospital wirth Kuru holding his hand, stroking his hair and reassuring him that he was going to be ok. His eyes were wider then I thought someone's eyes could ever go and were begging me to do something to make him feel ok, aww I wish I could do something to make you feel better sweetie even if it entails magic which I am still unsure to make that horrified look go out of your big brown eyes and return them to the gentleness they always have.

By the time we got to the hospital, Kuru had went unconscious and I, unfortunatley, had to leave his side so that the doctors could take care of him. Even though I didn't want to leave him, i knew he was in good hands and that the doctors would make him well and plus my family was there so i needed to brief them on what was happening to Kuru and then do the agonizing wait to see what the doctors have to say about my love's condition. It took 2 hours for the doctors to come out and it was the longest wait of my life.

Kuru had come down with a serious case of pneumonia so he was in intensive care, my poor sweetie, I have to see him right now then never let him out of my sight until he is healthy enough to come home with me where he belongs. Ok I know he technically belongs in Manjipour, though I hate how he thinks he is only an Elephant boy so he isn't worthy of doing anything else with his life but he is wrong, I know that if Kuru puts his mind to something he can be anything he wants to be, hopefully a job with animals cause he is so sweet and caring with Anala, seeing them together melts my heart, he really cares for Anala and she cares for him too.

I don't care if I am a Princess of Manjipour, I am in love with Kuru and nothing anyone says or does can stop me from loving him or dream about us being together for the rest of our lives, no matter our social status. You can't stop who you fall in love with cause love doesn't discriminate. Kuru, in my heart, is my King, my everything, my love and my Prince Charming and nobody is going top him. he is like my ultimate guy.

Nothing prepared me for what i saw; my guy covered in wires, he had a breathing tube protruding from his mouth helping him breath, heart monitors on his chest under his gown and of course his IV for his medicine. Kuru was unconscious, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully so we all tiptoed into the room though I doubt we would wake him up. He looked so fragile, small and all I wanted to was scoop him up and hold him until he got better, I didn't want Kuru to look so fragile and so sick.

The doctors came in and said that as welll as pneumonia, Kuru had allergic reactions to the medicine so he also had hives all over his body, heart palipations (his heart was beating irrgeularly), high fever and chills, he couldn't control his own body heat. He didn't know when my sweetheart would wake up but they were going do their best to help him get better, which is all i ask for. I want Kuru home with me as healthy and back to himself in as less time as possible.

When the doctors left, i sat down gingerly on the bed, took my sweetheart's fragile hand being careful to watch out for his IV and made myself comfortable cause I was going to stay beside him the entire time he is in the hospital. Kuru has always been there for me for emotional and physical support whenever I need him so I want to be the same thing for him when he desperately needs it.

The next time we were alone, i unleashed all my feelings; I told him that I have been falling in love with him since we first met, even if I griped about him and Anala "ruining" my life by making me learn magic but I enjoyed every moment that Kuru and I spent together and they are ingrained in my memory.

Then I listed all the wonderful qualities that i love about him. I so wanted to kiss Kuru on his soft, smooth lips but they were covered by the oxygen mask so I had to just kiss his check and pray that one day i can be able to open my heart to Kuru when he is awake and have the chance to hear him say he loves me too and be able to kiss his lips like I have wanted to do for months.

The last month was super hard, when I was away from Kuru, cause apparently I had to still go to school and home, i missed Kuru like crazy and thought about him every moment i could and when I was at the hospital I spent all my time singing new songs to him that i wrote about my love for him, talking to him about what was happening in my life and or just sitting there holding his hand remembering all the memories we shared together.

Finally Kuru woke up from his sleep, I was there when he groggly openned those chocolate pools and looked around unfocus at the strange place he was in. When he looked at me, I could see the confusion and fear in his eyes, Manijpour don't have hospitals or pneumonia. I gently reasurred him that he is ok now, that he was very sick but the doctors took very good care of him as I helped him take a sip of water to wet his dry throat from the tube being down it for a month.

I told him what he had missed and how much I missed him, he actually blushed and looked away while he told me that he is sorry that he worried me so much. Aww honey don't worry, I would have been worried if you had gotten a simple cold, I never ever want to see you hurt physically and emotionally cause when you are hurt then I feel your pain and will do anything to make you happy again.

I found the jealous bug once again, I hated it when I did the spell that made Kuru popular and he had the girls all over him wanting his attention; he was my guy and I should be the only girl wanting his attention and his love, I am the only one who truly loves him, heart and soul, not just because he is very handsome like with the other girls. I hated seeing my guy being gushed over and cooed over by other girls, i would get super antsy, my stomach would roll with uneasiness and all I wanted to do is to get those girls out of my house and my guy's life, even if it's only for 1 night.

I know that Kuru is sweet, caring, kind, supportive, loving, funny, adorable,loyal and many more wonderful qualities that made me fall even more in love with him each day but I am the only one who can see that. I know in my heart that Kuru is my true love, my time as a frog and being turning back by Kuru's kiss proved that fact. The nurses have nicknamed my guy "Puppy dog" eyes cause apparently they notice that my guy has those big beautiful brown eyes which especially get bigger when he is curious about things he has never heard about in this new world, like computers, cell phones, no social standings like peasant and royalty etc.

My heart melts everytime Kuru asks me to explain a new detail aobut the new world especially when it has something to do with something I take for granted or overlook each day as nothing important. He reminds me of a little kid exploring his world and finding new stuff to get excited about. I am just glad he chooses me to ask questions and be his guide in this world, then i know he trusts me to give him a straightforward answer. I guess I shouldn't be too jealous, I mean I am sure that the nurses see Kuru as a younger brother and not romantically. Now to make sure my sweetie gets better soon so I can take him home.


End file.
